


PTV Trash, yes, that is me

by karkatlovesme



Series: In Which I write Before Bed [2]
Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: F/M, cuteness, hehe, so much trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatlovesme/pseuds/karkatlovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yet another drabble of mine , also known as the 12AM prompts</p></blockquote>





	PTV Trash, yes, that is me

"That one right there; hey you, here's a little gift."

You look over your shoulder and see a guy jogging to catch up with you and your friends. He had on a burgundy long sleeve with khaki shorts and a dark grey skully, he looked Mexican, and his body seemed to be nice and toned due to constant exercise. Your friends all stop when the guy walks right up to you and hands you all VIP passes. You looked at him blankly, but with a question over your face. He merely shrugged before flashing your friends a grin and disappearing into the throng of people once more.

"Who was that guy?" You ask your squealing friends.

"Vic! Remember that picture I showed you? That was him!" Your best friend squeals, taking your hands and jumping up and down.

You still look at her for more information, but she gives no more in assumption you've only needed the man's name as a reminder. With a sigh, you look at the pass hanging around your neck and see that it's for a band named Pierce the Veil. The name seemed familiar, but meeting celebrities wasn't an everyday thing, so your interest sparks up at meeting this new person. For the entire time it takes you guys to wander around looking for the room Pierce the Veil were in, your best friend has you listen to their music and quizzes you on their names. You now know the band members and the lead singer that had shown an interest in you. Time flies faster than intended and soon people are leaving and most of the bands have left. You all lose hope of meeting the guys until Vic walks up to you with that grin.

"Hey, you seem lost. Were you guys looking for our room? We were about to do a small jam session for a few other fans, so you're right on time. This way." He said with a flourishing gesture to a room we had passed multiple times.

Everyone squeals,except you of course, as you all are herded into the room by this one person. Inside are three other men set up to play and you take a moment to recognize each face; Jaime, Tony, and Mike. From what you can see, Jaime was the only person closest to being more attractive than Vic. They all greet you guys with a chorus of "Hey" "Sup" and "Yo" while Vic gets his guitar ready. The room was huge, but what they were playing seemed acoustic so none of us moved back to avoid loss of hearing.

_Sunshine, there ain't a thing you could do that's gonna ruin my night_

_but there's something about this dizzy dreamer and bleeding little blue boy_

You listen closely to his every word, hanging onto it like it's the only way to live and a grin spreads across your face. It was like the grin you had when OM&M went up to play Second and Sebring, but better; this grin was filled with a pure melodic joy. When their song was over, you felt so overwhelmed at the amount of passion the song had contained. You were honestly expecting a lot less and it caught you off guard.

Big time.

Everyone around you cheers and afterwards strikes up conversation with the band, leaving you to wander to the back of the room and text your parents about the day. You come close to telling them about Pierce the Veil, but something stops you. They hadn't cared in the first place, so why would they now? You huff and delete the message, settling on talking about it in your notes.

"Whatcha doing there?"

The Mexican slips your phone from your hand reads the two letters before voicing a mock entry in his most girliest voice.

"Oh diary, I saw PTV today! It was sooo awesome! I was grinning really wide when they started playing!" He grinned at you before holding your phone out of reach, using his free arm to hol you close as you try to snatch your phone back.

"Give it back!" You protest, deciding not to let him have the satisfaction of watching you struggle.

"Oh, so you _can_ talk." He says playfully, holding the phone out to you. "Can you sing?"

You are caught off guard once again at how lax he was, trying to think of any alterior motives he might have, but his face is sincere enough.

"So I heard." You answer warily, keeping your phone hidden away in the pocket of your jacket.

"Care to sing a sample for me?" He asks.

You shake your head and turn away, feeling a blush dust across your cheeks. You have never performed or even sung a tidbit for anyone, but he;s persistent. He jogs back over to the set and takes his guitat from where it stood, hurrying back over to you. A few jealous glances are shot your way and you just smile apologetically in return. He adusts the tuning before playing the chorus of a song.

_Come back to me love I forgive you_

_oh how i missed you_

_y'know everytime you run i'll be right here waiting._

As soon as you recognize the song, the words fly out of your mouth. You try to keep your voice down, but Vic just plays louder and soon everyone is standing around you both as you and him stand there and harmonize with your backs turned to them. When you sing the last note, your cheeks are flushed and you're smilinh brightly as the crowd behind you guys starts clapping, making you practically jump forward out of surprise. Vic laughs and walks away from you to set the guitar down, but then he's trapped by the other people present and your visit ends. It's getting close to 11 and all of the excitement is drained from your body, so you manage to yank your friends away and head towards the entrance. You leave without a second thought and doze off in the car once you're comfortable enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another drabble of mine , also known as the 12AM prompts


End file.
